The present invention relates to a semiconductor factory automation (FA) system; and, more particularly, to a semiconductor FA system and method for transporting semiconductor wafers.
Generally, a conventional semiconductor factory automation (FA) system automatically processes semiconductor wafers. The conventional semiconductor FA system includes process equipments, stockers and an automatic guide vehicle (AGV). A process equipment applies a semiconductor process to the semiconductor wafers. A stocker loads the semiconductor wafers to be processed in the process equipment. Further, the stocker loads the semiconductor wafers, which have been already processed in the process equipment. The AGV transports the semiconductor wafers from the process equipment to another process equipment. Further, the AGV transports the semiconductor wafers from the stocker to the process equipment. Furthermore, the AGV transports the semiconductor wafers from the process equipment to the stocker.
Where the semiconductor wafers processed in the process equipment are transported to another process equipment by the AGV, the AGV and another process equipment are sequentially activated. That is, after the AGV has been activated, the another process equipment is activated. Accordingly, where the AGV and another process equipment are sequentially activated, it takes much time to transport the semiconductor wafers from the process equipment to another process equipment by the AGV.
Similarly, where the semiconductor wafers loaded to the stocker are transported to the process equipment by the AGV, the AGV and the process equipment are sequentially activated. That is, after the AGV has been activated, the process equipment is activated. Accordingly, where the AGV and the process equipment are sequentially activated, it takes much time to transport the semiconductor wafers from the stocker to the process equipment by the AGV.
Similarly, where the semiconductor wafers processed in the process equipment are transported to the stocker by the AGV, the AGV and the stocker are sequentially activated. That is, after the AGV has been activated, the stocker is activated. Accordingly, where the AGV and the stocker are sequentially activated, it takes much time to transport the semiconductor wafers from the process equipment to the stocker by the AGV.
As a result, there is a problem that the conventional semiconductor FA system increases a time taken to transport the semiconductor wafers by the AGV.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor FA system and method for transporting semiconductor wafers that can reduce a time taken to transport the semiconductor wafers.
It is, therefore, another object of the present invention to provide a computer-readable media storing program instructions, the program instructions disposed on a computer to perform a method for transporting semiconductor wafers that can reduce a time taken to transport the semiconductor wafers.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor factory automation (FA) system, comprising: a common communication line; a plurality of process means for processing a lot of semiconductor wafers to be contained in a semiconductor wafer cassette, wherein one of said process means sends a cassette transportation request when the one of said process means has processed the lot of semiconductor wafers; an instruction generation means coupled to said common communication line for generating a transportation instruction in response to the cassette transportation request; a transportation control means coupled to said common communication line for controlling a semiconductor wafer cassette transportation in response to the transportation instruction; a plurality of transportation means for transporting the semiconductor wafer cassette, wherein said transportation means are controlled by said transportation control means; and a plurality of stocker means coupled to said transportation control means for loading the semiconductor wafer cassette, wherein said transportation control means simultaneously activates one of said transportation means and one of said stocker means by simultaneously sending the transportation instruction to the one of said transportation means and the one of said stocker means if the semiconductor wafer cassette is transported from the one of said process means to the one of said stocker means by the one of said transportation means.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for transporting semiconductor wafers in semiconductor factory automation system, comprising the steps of: a) processing a lot of semiconductor wafers to be contained in a semiconductor wafer cassette in a process equipment; b) sending a cassette transportation request from the process equipment to a cell management server when the process equipment has processed the lot of semiconductor wafers; c) generating a transportation instruction in response to the cassette transportation request; and d) if the semiconductor wafer cassette is transported from the process equipment to a stocker by an automatic guide vehicle (AGV), simultaneously activating the AGV and the stocker by simultaneously sending the transportation instruction to the AGV and the stocker.
In accordance with further another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer-readable media storing program instructions, the program instructions disposed on a computer to perform a method for transporting semiconductor wafers in semiconductor factory automation system, comprising the steps of: a) processing a lot of semiconductor wafers to be contained in a semiconductor wafer cassette in a process equipment; b) sending a cassette transportation request from the process equipment to a cell management server when the process equipment has processed the lot of semiconductor wafers; c) generating a transportation instruction in response to the cassette transportation request; and d) if the semiconductor wafer cassette is transported from the process equipment to a stocker by an automatic guide vehicle (AGV), simultaneously activating the AGV and the stocker by simultaneously sending the transportation instruction to the AGV and the stocker.